Oblivious
by Oraoraora
Summary: This oblivious couple will not stop until they've ruled the world, ofcourse one step at a time. They have to defeat the circle before anything, but with the help of their little ground and i'm sure they'll succeed.
1. Prologue

_Ever since I met the love of my life, my life had taken a jurassic change, and_ not _a good one. But I love him more that I thought I could ever love anyone, and because of that i'd do anything for him. I'd kill for him, steal for him, die for him, anything. But what sucks is that he knows this, and uses it to his full advantage._

 _Magnus Bane. He's...speacial. Lets just say that he's not anywhere near a "ray of sunshine". Sometimes i'm pretty convinced he hates me. He's always testing my patients, always trying his hardest to get on my fucking nerves, like his main goal in life is to piss me off._

 _Although I hate that, I love it about him too. His "cat and mouse" game is my favourite. I love to chace after my Magnus, so I can tackle him down and remind him who he belongs to._

 _But that's not the point, I want to tell you my story, our story._ _And trust me when I say this, we are just_ Oblivious.


	2. Assassins?

Click click click. Loud clicking in the booth where he sat, in a small café finnishing up his homework which was already two days past due. His fingers skit across the keyboard faster than the speed of light as he typed in his last two paragraphs of his fifty-page essay.

Alec pressed the last letter, then the period, and enter. He let out a victorious "hmph" and sipped his coffee as a little reward. Black how he liked it, though he did always ask for plenty of whipped cream on top. People would always say that was "strange" or "odd" of him to do. But Alec only found it delicious.

Alec closed his laptop, and yelped as he was suprised with the precents of someone else infront of him. This mystery person stared deep into his soul, and Alec stared back confused and a bit afraid. "Uh.." He trailed off.

Alec scratched the back of his neck, something he did when he was nervous before he continued, "can I help you?" He asked the tan green eyed guy that randomly showed up infront of him. "Yes, you can." He said.

He leaned in close, to where there was almost no space between them. "I know you don't know me and you're probably creeped out but right now i'm going to need you to comprimise with me or else we're both gonna die." He whispered. Alecs eyes went wide at his last words, he was now more scared and freaked out now.

"What the hell?! Who the fuck are you?! And what do you mean di-" Before Alec could finish the guy had hurridly put his finger over Alecs mouth and told him to be quiet. He pointed over at the booth across from them, where sat two tall, husky men, clad in black from head to toe.

Alec quickly turned away as soon as he looked over at them as they had been eye balling him and this other guy. "You see them? They are assasins, and because of something your parents where associated with, you are in great danger." The mistery guy looked over and saw the two men getting up and making their way over to them.

"Shit," the guy had whispered to himself, before sliding his hand across the table and grabbed Alec's hand, lacing their fingers together. "What the hell are you doing? Let go." Alec said trying to yank his hand away. "Shh. _Compromise._ "

As the two men came closter to them, the guy had smiled at Alec, and said "I love you too babe," before connecting their lips, putting his hand on the side of Alec's face so they couldn't see him.

Alec was about to protest but he had saw the two men pass by them and wince, as if they had the wrong people. Alec pulled away once they had passed, and smiled back, " _compromising"_ and playing along. "How about we get outta here?" Alec asked. The guy nodded in agreement and stood up, signaling Alec to hurry and get his things.

The two rushed out of the small café, speedwalking down the sidewalk. Once they where around the corner at the end of the block, Alec stopped suddenly and huffed. "Ok now, _start explaining._ Who are you and why are thoes people supposivley after me?"


	3. Kidnapped

The two rushed out of the small café, speedwalking down the sidewalk. Once they where around the corner at the end of the block, Alec stopped suddenly and huffed. "Ok now, start explaining. Who are you and why are thoes people _supposivley_ after me?" Alec asked, red in the face from the..pressure, yes pressure.

The misterious man sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "Ok well for starters, i'm Magnus Bane. And about the people after you, i'll explain that to you when we get to our destination." Magnus said, pulling out his phone and a small can of spray.

Alec glared at him, clutching the strap on his messenger bag so hard his knuckles began to turn red. "Ok listen, I'm not going _anywhere_ with you and you're gonna tell me what's going on. Right now." Alec said, planting his feet firmly into the ground.

But it seemed Magnus had other ideas, "yeah..No," he said and sprayed whatever it was in that can in Alecs face, knocking him out almost immedietly and catching him before he colapsed onto the ground.

He quickly dialed a number on his phone, then put it to his ear holding it in place between his face and shoulder as he tried to hold Alec up. but then decided better of it and set him down up against the wall. It rang twice before a voice came "you got him?," they said. Magnus gave them a chipper "yep"; then the line went dead.

It was dark and scilent when Alec woke up, so dark where he had though he hadn't even woke up and that this was some type of dream. But he thought otherwise when he pinched himself. "Hello?" Alec said, swinging his legs over the bed he was laying on.

He frowned confused, he didn't know where he was and the last thing he remembered was running away from thoes "assassin" people with some guy. Alec then realized that he still had yet to tell him how he was in anyway involved in whatever it was the guy had said.

He searched around the dark room, trying to find a lightswitch or lamp, or any sourse of light at that.

Alec felt around the walls until he could feel a button, and not knowing what it did ofcourse he pushed it, luminating the whole room. His eyes went wide when he saw it. Sat in the very middle of the room was a large king sized canopy bed, clad in blood red satin sheets and the darkest shade of purple and burgundy velvet pillows.

The drapes over the windows where the same color as the sheets over the bed. There was a deep red love seat up against the wall next to the bed and a dark oakwood bed-side table next to it. What was on top of it had caught Alec's attention, a picture of the crazy guy he had met at the café and a small woman text to him, under his arm.

He looked just like her, Alec noticed, assuming that she's his mother or his sister. She was quite beautiful though, her long, coal black hair stopping just above her waist. She had gental features, a kind smile, she looked very innocent.

She in someway reminded Alec of his mother, how she always used to smile, even in the worst of situations.

"She's beautiful huh?" Someone said from behind Alec, making him yelp and hurridly turn to see who it was. It was that mystery guy he had met earlier. "Oh uh, yeah. She looks like you." Alec said awkwardly. The man smiled, staring down at the picture. The two had the same smile Alec noticed.

"At's my mom, Lucy." He said, turning to face Alec. "And i'm Magnus, as I forgot to tell you before I knocked you out, kidnapped you and brough you here." he said. Alec's softened expression then turned angry as this guy still had yet to explain himself.

"Oh yeah, _I happen to remeber that._ " Alec said through gritted teeth. Magnus chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck, "yeah." he said, drawing out the "e". But Magnus quickly sobered up, turning back to his ol' ignorant self. "Well then, i'm gonna need you to follow me." He said.

Alex scoffed and rolled his eyes, "and _why_ would I do that? Because the last time I "followed you", you ended up knocking me out and _kidnapping me_." "Yeah well this time I _asked_ , and i'm not gonna knock you out! So come, on." Magnus said grabbing Alec's sweater sleeve and dragging him out of the room.

They ran down the long hallway, passing by what had to be no less than 30 rooms or more. This house was huge, almsot like a castel. They finnaly reached a stop at a large brown door, with carvings in it, what looked like runes thst Alec had seen in a fantasy book he read not too long ago.

"What was that for?" Alec asked. Magnus smilpy shrugged, pulling up the large golden ring-like handle and pushing the door in. "I'm pretty sure if I handn't done _that._ I would have probably had to knock you out." he said.

Magnus then moved aside, letting the door open the rest of the way on it's own. There on the otherside of the door was people, lots of fucking people.


	4. Soul Sister

Magnus then moved aside, letting the door open the rest of the way on it's own. There on the otherside of the door was people, lots of freaking people.

"After you, Magnus said bowing and extending out and arm. Alec gave Magnus a questioning look, muttering weirdo and walking through the door. There were all types of things in this place Alec had never seen before, and only ever saw in books and online.

He saw a guy typing away on a holographic computer. His cheeks went red and his eyes lit up, as he walked over to him. "Wow." he said, observing. Magnus came over to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him twards the back. "No distractions." He said.

Alec whined, trying to pull away. "But Magnus, that is a holographic computer! And do you see how it works so swiftly, and damn look at how small the projecter is, that means everything inside it is smaller than a crumb. I couldn't even imagine how long it took to make that." Alec said, ranting off about scientific stuff Magnus really didn't want to listen to.

"Ok, you can be quiet now, nerd." Magnus said, pulling out keys from his pocket at unlocking the door Alec even noticed they arrived at, as he was too busy ranting. Alec interally cried as he was pulled into a more private room with only about six or seven people in it, and less cool techology.

In said room was a long table, with people scattered around it, and plenty of displays of wepons all along the walls. "Well guys, he's awake now." Magnus said moving past Alec and taking a seat near the front.

A girl with long black hair, stood up from her seat, her expression was dumbfounded and happy at the same time. Alec was confused as tears began to fill her eyes and she came closter to him. As she reached him, she gently placed her warm soft hands apon his face, her eyes scanning over him as if he was not real, as if he wasn't really there.

Alec had this weird feeling of a peice of him being connected to him, a peice that he had not even realised he never had until now. Although, he did not fail to notice how similar they looked. She had his same jet-black hair, the crook in her small button nose, almond shaped eyes, pale complection.

Alec felt as if he reconised this girl, whoever she was. "W-who are you? Have we met?" He asked. She nodded, making the tears that had built up in her eyes, finnaly fall and stain her porcelain white cheeks. She had yet to reply, but instead wrapped her small, but strong arms around him in a tight firm hug. One of longging and passion.

Alec didn't know whether to hug her back or let her go. Thinking better of it, he wrapped his arms around the smaller woman, reviling in their embrace. He didn't know why but, this felt so right. Alec felt that this girl belonged in his arms, he felt he needed to protect this girl.

But he did let go, as she still had yet to explain. "So, um.. _Do_ I know you? I just, this, it all feels so...Familliar?" Alec said, unsure of this feelings. "Oh, right. Well the reasoning for that is probably because..I'm your little sister Alec. Isabell." She said, smiling big and bright.

But this was no good news to Alec, a frown spread across his face. Sister? He had no sister. He was an only child, and an orphan after his parents died when he was eight, and left him with his aunt Jocylen. "Sister? What do you mean "sister"? I don't have a sister." Alec said, beggining to panic.

He may not remember much from his parents but one thing he did know was that he didn't have a younger sister. He was well aware that he'd know if he had a younger sister. "Ok, Alec, don't freak out. I'll explain it all to you once you get settled here ok?" Isabell said, her eyes full of worry.

Alec yanked himself away from her arms, shaking his head hurridly. "Settled? _Settled here?_ With that guy? No way, I have a home Isabell." Alec said, pointing at Magnus when he said "with that guy". Magnus stuck his tounge out at him.

"Ok look, i'm sorry about Magnus or whatever. But trust me when I say this, it is safe for you here. You can live a better life here." She said with a pleading tone. "And what about my aunt Jocylen and Clary, huh? They're all I have ok? I can't leave them." Alec said, turning from Isabell and headed to leave.

He stopped realising he didn't know his way around this place. He sighed and turned back around, "can you show me that way out of here." He asked. Isabell shook her head and grabbed his arm, leading him to the table, making him take a seat and her sitting down to to him.

"About them. Alec, Jocylen was your guardian. She knew about all this stuff already, the mess our parents got into." She said. "What is this "mess" that I keep hearing about. What where they involved in." Aleca asked.

Isabell sighed, as she began to explain to Alec pretty much their parents life story.

"Well, to start off. Our parents where in a cult type of thing called "The Circle". It was led by a man by the name of Valentine Morgenstern. They where assassins for him, they robbed banks and terrorised New York. But they wanted to quit once they found out mom was pregnant with you."

"So they left, or, atleast tried. Valentines assassins where sent after them as they where seen as trators after leaving. So in order to protect you from them, they left you with Jocylen and her daughter to look after you. About two years later, they joined the insitute, wanting to stop Valentine in order to ensure your saftey."

"While they where here they ended up having me and our littile brother Max. And because of all three of us, they had more to fight for. So one day they went on a secret mission to find Valentine themselves and take him down. But after they left they never came back, so you never got a chance to meet us, and we never got the chance to meet you."

"But Jocylen would tell us stories about you ever time she came to visit us, and we could only dream of the day we got to see our big brother in person. And seeing you here now, I wish you would stay." Isabell said, bearly taking a breath.

This was _alot_ for Alec to take in at once, he needed time to think, he needed to talk with Jocylen. He felt a slight ping of anger twards Jocylen for a split second as she had never told him the full story. But then he thought better of it as he understood she was only trying to protect him.

Alec also remebers he has not only one sibbling, but two that he had no idea exists. "I need to go back, and talk with Jocylen. But i'll come back. If what you said is true, then i'd like to get to know you and Max better." Alec said, standing up from his chair.

"So could you please show me the way out of here?" He asked. Isabell hurridly stood from her chair, wrapping Alec in her once again tight embrace. "Yeah, I can do that." She said, letting go, a bright smile on her beautiful face.


	5. Missing

Alec opened the door to his house, noticing Clary had left the door open once again. But what he saw when he walked in made his eyes widen at a impressive extent. The house was distroyed, and in disarray. He dropped his bag by the door, "Aunt Joc? Clary?" he called out. He searched Clary's room, Jocylens room, the kitchen, bathrooms.

They where nowhere to be found. He began to panic, all of a sudden these crazy events started happening. First the assassins, now this. He hurried back to the front door, and fell to his knees infront of his bag. He serched for his phone, yanking it out of the side pocket in the front.

Alec pressed Jocylens speed dial number, and he listened to the phone ring over and over. After five tries he called Clary, the same with her. Alec remembered that Isabell gave him her number, so he called her, hoping she could help.

The found her contact, and pressed her name, putting the phone up to his ear. It rang twice before came a voice nothing like Isabells. "Hello? Magnus speaking" They said. "W-where's Izzy?" he asked, his voice shaking from the fear and panic.

"Oh she's in the shower. So what can I do for you love?" Magnus asked in a flirty tone. Alec had no time to notice and simply answered, "I need to come back there now. Something t-terrible has happened. Is there anyway I can get back?" Alec asked. You could hear as Alec stuttered over his words that he was about to cry.

Alec could only think of the worst possible scinarios in situations like this, but he did not want to cry. So he swallowed back that sob in the back of his throat, and took deep breath as Magnus began to speak.

"Yeah sure. But you left not too long ago? What happened?" Magnus asked, sounding only a bit concerned. It was his job to ensure Alec's saftey after all. "I don't know. I came home and Jocylen and Clary where gone. And the house is a reck." Alec said.

The other line went scilent for a second, before he heard Magnus mumble "dammit" into the phone. "Hold on, were on our way." And the line went dead. Alec dropped his phone, sitting up aginst the wall, and drooping his head in his lap. He wanted to cry so badly, he didn't handle things like this very well due to his anxiety, and he felt a metal breakdown comming on.

He took six deep breaths, counted to ten, the. counted his fingers. It wasn't helping him though, so he began singing the jewish luliby Jocylen used to sing to him and Clary everynight when they where little.

As he sang to himself and began to calm, he fell asleep against the wall.


End file.
